Don't Say Lazy - a short spywi fanfic
by spywi
Summary: relatively short, based on the "Don't Say Lazy" music video


Don't Say Lazy - Short fanfic

Greetings guys! Here's another fanfiction from yours truly. I read somewhere very recently that the ending songs/videos in the credits of the anime are possible futures where Afterschool Tea Time are making music videos. I thought this would be an interesting idea, so I expanded a little bit on the video of "Don't Say Lazy."

Not exactly my best work, but I'm happy with what I've got right now.

Title: Don't Say Lazy!

Characters: Yui, Ritsu, Mugi, Mio (sort of third-person perspective through Mio's mind.)

Pairings: n/a

Setting: The music video set and dressing room for "Don't Say Lazy"

Note: On Azusa, no clue really why she wouldn't be in the video, so I just made something up seeing as she didn't appear until partway through the first season.

A dark-haired girl wearing a wide black dress sat nervously in front of the lighted mirror. She adjusts her light blue tights and her matching arm glove on her right arm, and then sighs heavily.

How exactly did it come to this? When Afterschool Tea Time was formed we were constantly goofing off in the school music room, and here we are, on the set of our very first music video.

It's been a couple of years since the girls had graduated from Sakuragaoka High, and after they had joined the light music club at the all-girls university, they had been discovered by a talent agent and signed a record deal. Just the thought of that made Mio's head explode.

"Uh, oh, Mio's blown a fuse again." sighed the band's drummer, Ritsu Tainaka. She was wearing a black dress, wide pants and long leather shoes. She had switched her normal yellow hairband for a black one, and attached to it was a black-and-white striped flower. She didn't seem embarrassed by her outfit in the slightest, thanks to that tolerance they've all built up from Sawa-chan's constant harassment. Only Mio couldn't bear the thought of appearing in the outfit she was wearing.

"Here, Mio-chan, please have some tea to calm down." Tsumugi Kotobuki, aka Mugi-chan, placed a large cup of tea in front of Mio. As the band's pianist, her outfit had been made to match: half black-and-white stripes, half solid black, making her look like she was wearing a piano. Her normally silky hair was tied up into a bun on top of her head, and she was wearing a pair of green tights with black shoes.

A loud munching sound echoed from a corner of the room, and everyone turned to see Yui Hirasawa, the band's guitarist and co-vocalist, munching loudly on sweets that she had brought into the dressing room. The plastic bag in front of her was full to the brim with even more snacks, cookies, and whatever the heck Ui could stuff into it. Yui looked so different in her knee-height white dress with black frills. Her normal hairpins were gone, replaced by a white-frilled flower with large purple beads. She was getting cookie crumbs all over her dress, making it hard to take her seriously.

"Yui, could you possibly eat a little slower? I'm nervous enough as it is…" said Mio quietly.

"Aw, come on Mio, this is our big break! This is the next step to Bukodan! We're gonna be rich!"

"And famous!" sighed Mugi.

"And rich!" cried Ritsu.

"And we'll have all the snacks we can eat forever!" came Yui's input.

"And we'll be rich!"

Mio couldn't take it anymore, and then whacked the greedy Ritsu on top of her head.

"Owwww…" she whined, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Mio made another fist. "Geez, Ritsu, get a grip will you?"

Mugi snickered, and then suddenly the entire dressing room was filled with the sound of laughter. Mio laughed harder than any of them, feeling a sudden rush of joy. Yes, this was the best way to calm down, the four of us here.

When they had finally stopped laughing, Yui stood up and brushed off her dress, and then pulled out her cell phone. On it was the text that Azusa-chan had sent them before they travelled to the video shoot.

Good luck guys, I know you'll do great!

Their youngest member, Azusa had decided to go to the same university as them after she graduated from high school. She had started her own band called the Fresh Leaf Girls, and then was reinstated as guitarist for Afterschool Tea Time when she got to college. She was away with her parents to visit relatives in the country, so she wouldn't be able to make the music video with them. Everyone was sad at first, but Azusa felt that since this was Afterschool Tea Time's first music video, it should include the original members first. Azusa would join them when they made their second music video, "Listen," next month.

Yui sighed, looking at the pictures Azusa had sent them.

"I miss Azunyan…"

"We do too, Yui. We can't do anything about it, but she'll be with us when we shoot "Listen." We just gotta get through this one first." said Ritsu.

"That's right, for Azusa-chan's sake!" chimed in Mugi.

"You guys…" Mio said, staring at everyone's smiles.

"You guys are right, we'll make this video for Azusa's sake."

"Alright! Let's get cracking!"

"Wait! I need to grab one more cookie!"

"Now, now, now…."

As everyone started to file out of the dressing room, Mio stood a little bit taller.

We can do this, I know we can do this! After all, we've been in this band for so many years. I couldn't imagine playing with anyone else.

The music video set was incredible, with so many lights and cameras. Yui's guitar, Giita, stood in a corner, next to Mio's own ElizaBass. Mugi had been supplied with a keyboard that she could wear like a guitar, and Ritsu immediately sat down behind a brand new white drum set that the record company provided for them.

Mio stood nervously in front of the microphone, clutching ElizaBass.

One of my own songs is going to be made into a music video today! I won't let everyone down!

Once everyone was set up, the director called for attention.

"Ready? Set…ACTION!"

Everyone started playing, and then Mio sang the first lines of the song:

~Please don't say "You are lazy…"~


End file.
